Dream of Death
by freeze1
Summary: Sakura is trapped in a dream world, and Syaoran is the only one who can save her. My first fic ever, and it's pretty awful. Read at your own risk. [SakuraSyaoran]


The Death Of Dreams Authors notes: In case you're wondering, this is Freeze. Okay, this is my first attempt at a...um...romance novel. And, no, this particular chapter is kinda...um...romance less. But the next one will have more! I really like Sakura and Syoaron, as you all probably know. But too bad! 

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine. It's clamps. If it was mine, then I would not change a thing. That sounds stupid doesn't it? I LOVE THE ENDING TO THE SECOND MOVIE!!!!!! AND THE FIRST!!!!!!! So I wouldn't change anything. But just so you don't sue me, it isn't mine. CLAMP owns it. K? 

The Death of Dreams 

The dream again. But this time it was different. The sky was pastelled in the same blue black, the stars full of light, yet only like burned out flashlights compared to the moon. The figure all in black, standing on the radio tower. Just like always. But then the words came, spoken in a voice impossible to trace. 

"Kinomotto. Anta sharea kisuka ne. Le bo hasata me viako ne zumpa nu." It chanted, the figure hidden still. "Kinomotto. The dream of death awaits. The imprisonment in the cell of the mind. This is the final test." Sakura Kinomotto stood on the ledge, looking out towards the figure. 

*Wait!* She wanted to call. *Who are you? What final test? What dream?* 

But at that moment a blinding light encircled the radio tower. Sakura saw the figure for a mere second, unable to see any features. Then the light hit her. 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, tumbling over in her bed. There was a scrambeling noise from the side of the room and Kero poked his head out. 

"Jeeze," he muttered, flying over to her bed. "I mean I've seen you worried about being late for school, but that was something else!" Sakura gasped, looking around at her surroundings. She was in this bed, her bed, and little Kero, the stuffed animal guardian beast was flying around above her. 

"KERO-CHAN!!!" She screamed, jumping out of bed. "I told you to wake me up ON TIME!" She lept out, her auborn hair a complete mess and grabbed at her things. 

"I tried to wake you up like, what, a half an hour ago?" He sighed. She raced around the room, grabbing her stuff and piling her homework from her desk into her backpack. She had had such a strange dream. Funny. She couldn't remember exactly what it was. 

"Sakura!" The familiar friendly voice called from down the stairs. Sakura smiled as she grabbed her school hat and placed it on her head. 

"Coming dad!" She called. "Now Kero-chan, Dad's going to be home for a while today so make sure to stay quiet!" Kero sighed. 

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure," he said grouchily. "I have to stay home. Why can't I go to school with you? After all, I AM the guardian beast." She smiled. 

"Right now you're a stuffed animal," she said laughing. "Talk about suspicious! I think Touya's catching onto you, and the last thing I want is for him to see me bringing you to school!" Kero made a pouting noise. 

"You sound like that little brat," he said. " 'Stupid stuffed animal!' 'Why's HE the guardian beast?' 'You're just a dumb stuffed animal!'" Sakura smiled and opened the door. 

"You know I don't think that," she said. "I just don't want any more people suspecting me of anything. Okay? Now I've gotta go! Bye Kero-chan!" She raced out the door and down the stairs into the kitchen. Breakfast was waiting on the table and she took a few bites, then ran to the door to get her skates. 

"Aren't you going to eat anymore?" Her father asked her. She smiled as she strapped on the wristblades. 

"Nope! Not hungry! Bye!" She pushed her way out the door, skating with all her might. She tried to glimpse the familiar bike ahead of her, but couldn't. She must have really been late. "Touya! Wait up!" 

She spun around the corner, speeding quickely. It was never ANY fun to blade to school by herself, and she knew that today Touya and Yukito were too far ahead. A thought crossed the back of her mind, but it didn't seem all that important. What had that dream been about anyway? Something about the whole day seemed to be kind of off. She decided not to think about that anymore as she burst out into the sunlight. 

**************** 

Kero yawned from inside his little space in the drawer and reached his yellow paws up to the keyhole. He could see Sakura, still sleeping in the bed. 

Ever since he had become the guardian beast, Sakura had been his best friend. Tomoyo was his partner in crime, but Sakura was his friend. And his friend had a big habit of getting up VERY late. 

He slowly pushed the drawer open and peered around at her clock. The time showed that in just one minute it would go off. He sat back to watch, as it was always a funny start to the day to see Sakura's face when she realized she was late. 

BRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!!!! The alarm clock sounded. Sakura rolled over in the bed, but didn't get up to pound the clock. The ring continued, and Kero stared down at her. She was peacefully sleeping, as though there was no noise at all. He flew over and turned the alarm clock off. 

"Sakura!" He cried, tickling her face. "Come on! I thought today was the day you would get YOURSELF up!" She didn't flinch to the sound, but lay there as though nothing was happening. 

*Talk about a big sleep,* Kero thought. He listed his possibilities. He had a lot more to choose, because Touya and Sakura's father were out on some kind of buisness trip. Finally he decided apon the meanest of the plans, plan A. He raced to the bathroom and was able to lug a small glace of water to the bed side. 

"SURPRISE!!!" He screamed, dumping the water on top of her. He laughed out loud. "I needed to wake you up! That was SOOOOOO funny! I mean I…" He stopped as he stared down at her face. There was no recognition of life or anything in it, just the same sleeping face. 

"Sakura?" He asked, moving closer to her wet hair. "Sakura? Can you hear me?" Not a sound. What was wrong with her? Talk about not normal. He decided to wait. Maybe she was just sick. Yet something inside him told him he wasn't so sure. 

**************** 

Sakura raced down the lane, speeding along. Jeeze, she really WAS going to be late. *Come on blades!* She said mentally to her skates. *Don't fail me NOW!* 

Suddenly she caught sight of a figure walking in the same direction as her. It's auburn head was bent down, and it was walking as though it was skipping along hapily. It stopped and looked up, Sakura following his gaze. 

He was looking at a Cherry Blossom Tree, a Sakura Blossom tree. The tree she was named after. She smiled to herself. Suddenly she realied that she was getting way to close to the person. 

"Hey you!" She called. "Watch out!" He didn't turn around. With the crowds of people around her, she knew she couldn't go around him. "Look Out!!!" Suddenly he spun around. Sakura caught his face for an instant, but before she could match it up she felt herself clash into something and then fall to the floor. 

"Ouch," she mumbled. "My head." She turned to see the person she had crashed into, and gasped at the sight. A young boy of 10 was staring back at her, his brown eyes glisting. His untidy hair moved about in the wind as he stumbled to his feet. 

"Syoaron!" She gasped. He seemed to notice that it was her, because she could see him turn a very dark shade of red and the finally get over to help her up. 

"Sakura," he managed to say. "Sorry 'bout that." She smiled as she made her way to her feet, dusting off her clothes. 

"No problemo," she answered casually. "But Syoaron? You're kind of late. I mean…I'm always late. But you're always there way before me!" He seemed to turn a darker shade of red as he made sure nothing had fallen out of his backpack. 

"Lots of stuff's happening," he mumbled, getting his junk together. She looked at him curiously. 

"Like what?" she asked. "You seemed really happy walking along. What happened?" They had gotten up and started walking, Sakura not realizing she was blading slowly to stay with him. 

"Oh…well…" he sighed. "Meilin's going back to Hong Kong." Sakura gasped, her wheels almost slipping out from under her. She caught herself on a nearby bench and turned to face him. 

"Really?" she asked. He nodded, staring at the ground. "I'm sorry to hear that, Li-kun." She said quietly. He looked up at her, his expression unreadable. 

"What?" 

"I mean…" she continued. "I know you're her fiance and everything. But you two seemed to be pretty close. I mean…friend wise. It's always…hard to lose a friend." Syoaron stared at her as she looked at the ground. Finally he spoke up. 

"Meilin going back to China won't be that bad," he said casually. "I mean…you're right. She was my friend. But when she was around I never got a change to…make any other friends. Now I'll get that chance." Sakura smiled. 

"If it makes you feel better, Zachary will be eating with us today! You wanna join?" Syoaron looked up, startled by her invatation. 

"I…" 

"You just said you wanted to make some friends," Sakura continued. "This will be the perfect opporotunity!" Syoaron kept his look on her, startled that she would be so nice to him. Finally he broke the ice. 

"I guess so," he said slowly. "I mean, Meilin will be writing me plenty anyway. Make new friends but keep the old." Sakura smiled, making Syoaron blush even more 

"Great! Now let's get going or we're gonna be late!" They raced down the street, Sakura blading and Li running. *Meilin's going back to Hong Kong?* Sakura asked herself. *I never thought she'd leave Syoaron here. That's really weird. Oh well. I guess todays just a weird day!* 

***************** 

Tomoyo sat at her desk unable to concentrate on the sensi's instructions. What was wrong with Sakura anyway? Something was, that was for sure. 

She had felt Syoaron's penetrating stare on her back all morning long, asking her what she was asking herself. What was wrong with Sakura? She remembered the phone call… 

"Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed into the phone. "What are you doing here? And WHY are you calling me now?" She was standing in the girl's bathroom, having to race there when her phone rang in the roll call. 

"Tomoyo, calm down!" The voice screamed on the other side. A males voice. Wait a second, this was Kero! 

"Kero?" Tomoyo asked into the reciever. "What's the matter? Where's Sakura anyway?" She looked at her watch, knowing Sakura wasn't usually THIS late. 

"Um…" he said. "Well…okay. I know Sakura has this little wake-up-call thing, but this is just abnormal. I've tried everything from blaring the TV to pouring water on her! NOTHING is working!" 

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked. 

"She won't wake up," Kero said through the phone, exasperation hinting in his voice. 

"WHAT?" Tomoyo gasped, sinking towards the ground. She knew as well as Kero that Sakura's brother and father were on a trip. So that Sakura was home alone. With Kero. Maybe very, very sick. 

"Tomoyo!" Kero's voice came up again. "It's okay! Listen, she may just be sick and everything. I'm gonna keep trying to wake her up. YOU tell the teacher she's sick. Do anything you can to brive her!" 

"Him," Tomoyo corrected. 

"WHATEVER!" Kero shouted. "All that matters is that she stays home ALONE! Do you have that Tomoyo?" 

"Yeah," she answered wearily. This wasn't like Sakura. Kero poured water on her and she didn't wake up? 

"And Tomoyo?" 

"Yes?" 

"Don't worry." 

"I wont." Yeah right. As if. 

They had just come back from lunch, and Kero hadn't called back yet. That was a good sign that Sakura hadn't woken up yet. 

Beep beep! Beep beep! Beep beep! She could hear her phone ringing from down inside her bag. 

"Tomoyo!" Her sensei called. "What is that?" She raced through her bag, grabbing the small pouch her phone was in. 

"Um…my watch has gone haywire," she said, trying to make it sound realistic. "May I go outside and try to fix it?" He nodded and she raced out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her. 

"Hello?" She called into the reciever as she ran into the girls bathroom. She quickely made sure no one was in there and then locked herself in a stall. 

"Tomoyo?" A very weiry voice asked on the other end. Kero. And he didn't sound like he had had much luck. 

"Yeah?" 

"I've tried absolutely everything. Nothing's working. Maybe you should come here. I'm pretty sure this is no normal sleep wave." That caught her throat. She knew she should have just recognized it. She should have seen it. But she didn't. 

"Like…a clow card?" She grasped at the words. 

"Definitely some sort of magic," he answered. "And I'm pretty sure it's the dark kind. I'll try to find out what, but I'm just the guardian beast. I'm no CardCaptor." Tomoyo could feel herself shaking with fear. 

"Li-kun," the words came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She held her breath as she listened to the pause on the other end. 

"Nani?" 

"Li-kun," she breathed again. "He's a CardCaptor, isn't he? He could help. I can ask him. I mean…he has Time, right? He could make it like he and I never came to school!" The silence was terrible. 

"That brat?" Kero finally spat out. "I'm not letting him near me. He doesn't want to help, he just wants the cards!" 

"KERO!" Tomoyo screamed. "Do you want the best for Sakura or not?" Silence again. Finally he sighed. 

"You got me there, kid," he said. "Okay. Get this Li kid and come her right now. You hear me?" Tomoyo giggled. 

"Yes mother!" She hung up the phone and raced into the hallway, glad a break was coming soon. 

*************** 

"Oh, is that the bell? Time for lunch!" The sensei cried as the bell rang, echoeing into the hallway. Sakura jumped out of her seat, waiting for Tomoyo to place all of her papers away in her notebook. 

"It's really cool that Zachary can eat with us today," Tomoyo commented, walking out into the hallway. "Still I feel kind of bad for him. I mean…he's eating with you, me, Chiharu, Naoka and Rika." 

"And Syoaron," Sakura said quickely, without thinking about it. Tomoyo turned to face her, her look puzzled. 

"Syoaron?" She asked. Sakura realized she had spoken too soon, and now Tomoyo was on her case. 

"Um…you heard that Meilin went back, right?" Tomoyo nodded, not taking her eyes off Sakura. "Well…Syoaron said he wanted to make friends…and I invited him!" Tomoyo grinned. 

"I am so bringing my camera to this little luncheon!" Sakura sighed as they walked out into the park. The gang was spotted instantly, but heard first as Chiharu's screams towards Zachary were heard across the way. 

"This way!" Sakura giggled as she ran along, pulling Tomoyo with her. She reached the group and sat down with them. Zachary had obviously been telling one of his tall tales, because his ear looked very red under the spot where Chiharu was pinching it. Naoko was laughing and Rika was sitting there trying not to let her giggles out. There was something missing. 

"Where's Syoaron?" Sakura asked suddenly. The group turned and welcomed the new guests. Chiharu let go of Zachary's ear and faced Sakura. 

"Syoaron?" 

"Yeah," Zachary said. "He's coming today. I told him to just find us and sit down. I guess he isn't here yet." Chiharu nodded like she understood. That was funny. How did Zachary know that Syoaron was coming to lunch? And if the others believed him, why didn't they question her about the knowledge. Suddenly she sensed a figure behind her. She spun around, coming face to face with a boy, his auborn eyes looking straight at her. 

"Syoaron!" She gasped. The others looked towards him, acknowlodging he was there. He looked so out of place, and on his face a blush was creeping. 

"I…uh…came…um…so…hi," he finally said back. She smiled, leading him down to a place on the table cloth. She sat down beside him, Tomoyo to her other side. Syoaron seemed so out of place, he just sat there so ackwardly. 

"Got any food Syoaron?" She asked him. He spun around, red spreading across his face even more as the others started to discuss hobies. 

"W…what?" 

"Well it's just that you're not eating anything," Sakura continued. "I just thought that you might not have any food, and that you could borrow some if you wanted too." He started blushing ferociously, and opened his lunch box to reveal a sandwich. 

"Hey Sakura! Guess what?" Sakura looked over across the way to see Zachary break off from his conversation with Rika. 

"What?" She asked him, praying that it wasn't another one of Zachary's tall tales. They always seemed to get in the way. 

"They're building a new skate park!" He said. Sakura could feel her mouth drop open. The others were all staring at her, waiting for her reaction. 

"Where? Whereisit, whereisitwhereisitwhereisitwhereisit? Aretheydone? Aretheydonearetheydonearetheydonearetheydone?" She took everything inside of her to keep herself from grabbing him and forcing him to tell her. 

"It's done, Sakura," he said cautiously, trying to sound casuall. She could tell he was trying to hold it out, make her pry it from him, but it wasn't working. He just gave up and continued quickely. "They moved this whole ready made park here and set it up in the old gym. It's sooooo cool!" Sakura jumped up. 

"YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!" She screamed. "A skate park! Can you believe it? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She started to run out of the park, but Syoaron grabbed her shoulder. 

"Sakura! We're still in school, ya know!" She felt her face turn a dark shade of crimson. 

"Oh yeah. I…forgot." Naoko giggled and Tomoyo waved around her hair while she thought. Suddenly she snapped her fist into her palm. 

"I've got it!" She said. "I don't think any of us have anything to do this afternoon, after school. Let's all go skating!" Sakura jumped up and down for joy. 

"Blading! Yes! Oh yeah!" Syoaron meanwhile was figiting around with his lunchbox, trying to keep his eyes to the ground. 

"Blading," he gulped. "I'm not very good at blading." Sakura bent over him, smiling her brightest smile. 

"Aw, come on!" She said. "It'll be fun! Who care's if you're not all that good? You should see Naoko!" 

"Hey!" Naoko shouted. Syoaron looked around, then back up at Sakura. She smiled, wondering what he would choose. 

"I guess so," he said quietly. 

"Yeah!" The rest of the shouted, going off to talk again. *Something weird is happening today*, Sakura thought. *First Meilin leaves and now this? What's wrong with today? Talk about good luck! Oh well. Today's just an odd day!* She thought, not realizing how right she was. 

***************** 

All that could be heard on the small street was the sound of two pairs of feet hitting the gravel quickely. The whosh they made as they passed through the choppy air. Syoaron could feel his sides clenching as he raced on, checking back to make sure that Tomoyo was still behind him. 

This was definitely the work of some sort of magic. But a clow card? He'd have to see her first. See Sakura. He didn't know if he could do it. 

"SYOARON!!!" He heard a voice behind him and he turned, surprised to see Tomoyo staring down at him. Meilin stared at her for a second, a look of disbeliefe on her face and then started to grumble under her breath. 

"Tomoyo?" Syoaron asked. *Where's Sakura?* He asked in his mind almost automatically, but not saying them outloud for fear of Meilin pounding Tomoyo to a pulp. 

"Oh Syoaron!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Her look frightened him. Just then he studied her, her hair draped over her shoulders, her forehead covered in sweat. "I…I…" she looked at Meilin out of the corner of her eye and motioned a little motion with her hand. 

So this was about Sakura. Tomoyo wanted Meilin to go away so that she wouldn't get pissed about hearing stuff about Sakura. Syoaron could feel his throat dry up. 

"Meilin." He said quietly. 

"Yes Syoaron?" She answered, staring back and forth between him and Tomoyo, a look of anxiouty on her face. 

"Please leave us alone." She gasped. 

"Syoaron…" 

"No." She looked at him again, then back again to Tomoyo, then back to him. She looked so hurt, he wanted to tell her it was okay. Not to be mad. But he couldn't. 

"Fine." She said, picking up her stuff and walking away, giving Tomoyo the death glare as she did. 

"What happened to Sakura?" Syoaron asked immediataly after she was gone. Tomoyo looked a little surprised that he knew what the topic was about, but didn't waste time. 

"She won't wake up," she said quickely. "She's been asleap all morning. Kero has done everything, even pour water on her! He says it might be some kind of…magic." It seemed like time had frozen as he stared at Tomoyo in disbelife. Sakura… 

"Syoaron?" 

"Lets go," he said to her. "We'll go to her house. I might be able to tell if…if it's a clow card." She nodded. 

"I've already written us notes. I thought you'd come." She tried to smile. She managed it, but it was weak and frail. Tomoyo's smile that was always there to be warm and welcoming was gone. Things were starting to look very bad. 

"Syoaron! It's here!" He stopped infront of the big white house, not giving a second glance before slamming the door open. He raced into it, Tomoyo right behind him. For the tiniest second he felt like he should go out, like he had no buisness to actually be INSIDE Sakura's house. None the less go inside her room. But he pushed that thought aside. 

"Sakura!" He cried as he burst open the door. Kero looked up, his eyes full of worry. Then Syoaron saw it. On the bed was a figure, a limp one just lying there peacefully. She was on her side, her chestnut hair flopping over her shut eyes, curled up as if to keep warm. 

Sakura. 

"Good thing you're here, kid," Kero announced. "I've tried just about everything. Not sure whether this's the work of a clow card. You'd probably be able to tell." Syoaron nodded and shut his eyes, concentrating hard on any certain feelings. 

A spasm of energy, of a difference in the line jolted through him and his eyes flew open. 

"A Clow Card!" He exclaimed, then sat down instantly, his breath almost giving way. Kero frowned. 

"I was afraid of this," he muttered. "Clow Reed made some cards unknown to the Clow Book. He made them to try to force up his power, his first attempts. They were unrecorded, yet word does go around that some still do exist. This one is probably the Dream Card." 

"THE DREAM CARD?" Syoaron asked frantically, his mind racing. Kero nodded. 

"What's so bad about the dream card?" A timid Tomoyo asked. Syoaron paused for a moment, still struck by the fact that the dream card was real. 

"It's an old legend," he said finally. "Clow Reed made the Dream Card when he was young, when he didn't know what he was doing. He realized it was too dangerous and destroyed it. Some say it still exists. Guess they were right." 

"The Dream Card was very dangerous," Kero continued. "It would find a person of magical powers and put them into a dream. They'd think they were awake and having a regular, normal day. Except the fact that all these wonderfull things are happening. Meanwhile, the card is draining all the life energy from the person." Tomoyo gasped. 

"How do we stop it?" She asked. 

"We capture the card!" Syoaron shouted. He realized that Tomoyo didn't understand, and started to explain it for her. "Someone needs to go into the dream and capture the card from inside it. Once that happens, the dream card will disappear." Tomoyo nodded. 

"Well, Syoaron, you know it'll be hard," Kero said calmly. Syoaron spun around to look at him. How'd he know that the next second he was going to say he'd go? "There are going to be two of you. One of them you'll need to…destroy." Syoaron nodded. 

"But I'm not going to tell Sakura." Tomoyo looked at him funny. "It…she wouldn't believe me. I mean…if she thought it was real…how would she know I wasn't the dream card? We'll just pretend it's a regular card, kay?" Tomoyo nodded. 

"Be careful, Li-kun," she whispered. "Take care of Sakura for us." Syoaron nodded. 

"I will," he said. *And I'll place a lot of bets on that one.* 

How'd cha like it? It's my first real CCS fanfic. Here are the...um...translations for futher referance too: 

Syoaron: Li 

Meilin: Meilin 

Sakura: Sakura 

Tomoyo: Madison 

Kero-chan: Kero 

Touya: Tori 

Yukito: Jullian 

Eriol: He isn't in the English 

Naoko: Nikki 

Chiharu: Chelsea 

Rika: Rita 

Tashewaki: Zachary  geovisit(); 


End file.
